


Protective

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding Over Cookies and Old Books, Derek is the Alpha (and protective), M/M, Multi, how the relationship started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek_09;<br/>"Please write a fanfic about how stiles became apart of the relationship between Peter and Chris please ❤️❤️"</p><p>Caliadragon;<br/>"Since you do accept prompts I was wondering if you could do one where Stiles bakes Derek cookies after he finds out about Peter and Chris and the two bond over their love of chocolate chips and old books."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek_09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/gifts), [Caliadragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/gifts).



> I merged two prompts together, I hope you guys don't mind!

Derek had been suspicious about the relationship between Chris and Peter not being all it seemed for a long time. The wolf hadn't really been happy about it to start off with, but remembering how happy Peter had been as a teenager in his 'secret' relationship with Chris, Derek had soon gotten over it. After overhearing Erica and Stiles at the park, Derek had been shocked- very shocked. Chris and Peter, really? That was the best Stiles believed he could do? So, the wolf had taken it on himself to check that Stiles really was happy with the two men and not being forced in anyway.

"You are going to leave your head in bed one of these days-" Stiles blinked as he finished opening the door, hand held out with a pair of keys clasped in them. "Right. You're not my dad... and you have cookies. Why do you have cookies? Did someone die? Why would you bring cookies if someone is dead- that's not going to help, Dere-"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek interrupted, rolling his eyes and pushing into the house, moving the boy out of the way before shutting the door behind himself. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Well, you brought food, so I'm not gonna complain." Stiles grabbed the box before making his way to the living room, motioning for the wolf to follow him before curling up back in his blanket nest and pausing Iron Man 3. "So, why am I being graced with your presence?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch next to Stiles, glancing at the screen before looking back at Stiles. "Are Peter and Chris forcing you into anything?"

That made the boy pause for a moment and he pulled the cookie he'd shoved into his mouth out slowly. "Woah, big guy, that was a bit... full on. What are you talking about?"

"The relationship, between you, my Uncle and Chris."

"Ah..." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck before putting the cookie back in the box. "Scott is going to kill me. Seriously. He hates being the last to know when it comes to me."

"You still haven't answered my question," Derek pointed out.

"They're not forcing me into anything. I'm more than willing to lay in be with them." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, letting out a snort at Derek's cringe. "Please don't tell my dad."

"I wasn't planning on. I'm not that big of a dick."

"Sure you're not."

"I could always change my mind."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I was joking. Be kind, Sourwolf."

Derek ran a hand over his face before settling back on the couch and spotting a book on floor, picking it up and humming. "To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"What? Do you not like it?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, watching Derek run his fingers over the cover.

"No, I don't like it. I love it." The man smirked slightly before looking at Stiles, placing the book down. "I have a first edition."

"No way, man!" Stiles exclaimed, shifting up on the couch and hitting Derek's arm. "You have to show me it sometime!"

"I promise to," Derek replied, a small smile on his lips. "How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Stiles asked, busy moving his blue cover over himself more.

"Chris and Peter- and you."

"Ah." The boy settled further in his nest before picking at a thread on the material he protected himself with. "We were researching at theirs one night and, after you guys left, it was just us. Allison was at Lydia's. It was Peter who started it, apparently they had talked about it and he had seen the signs of my attraction towards them. It wasn't some big love reveal or anything, Peter just pinned me against a wall, started asking if it made me, you know..." Stiles pointed down at his little man before shrugging, "And then, well, I thought he was cheating on Chris, whilst he was in the house! But then Chris came out and Peter and him started kissing and then suddenly he started talking and then I still had to sleep inside the guest room because, well, they didn't want to pressure me into anything."

Thinking back on that first time, those first kisses, Stiles couldn't help but grin, his heart beating louder in his chest as he let the memories wash over him until Derek interrupted the moment, "You love them, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought I could." The boy took out a cookie and took a bite, moaning around it before stretching his legs out and putting his feet on the table. "They make me happy."

"I guess I don't need to hurt either of them yet."

"Aw, all protective of me, Derbear?" Stiles teased, poking the tip of Derek's nose.

"Shut up. You're Pack, I'm protective of my Pack."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stiles smiled widely at that, looking down at his lap. "You really don't have anything to worry about, though, I promise."

Derek nodded shortly before picking up the remote. "Then we can just sit back and watch this, then." The dark haired man put the movie back on and let himself relax. The most important human member of his Pack was safe and happy, Derek was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> A big shock is coming, so the next update might be a while. I'm debating whether to drag it over several separate fics or do it as chapters.  
> Trust me, a lot of angst is to come. And plots twists. I love me some plot twists.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, or advice!  
> Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you have a good day. :)  
> (Leave prompts if you want to but they might take a while to get done, it just depends! Leave them below, on another fic, or at my tumblr; bilbowatsonholmes by either mailing me or tagging my blog in a post.


End file.
